A senseless tragedy
On the heels of the Pulse Nightclub tragedy in Orlando, the shooting and killing of 49 people in a gay nightclub, the HF universe try to wrap their minds around what happened, and are all incensed when the nasty Jennifer puts her disgusting two cents in. Scene Dylan's Townhouse. Everyone is quiet on this Monday Morning. Dylan and Sheila are dressed in black, which is unusual. Michelle, their mother, is visiting them. An untouched breakfast is in front of Sheila. Dylan is eating his omelet, while Sheila is not hungry. MICHELLE: Darling, you need to eat. SHEILA: I know, Mom. DYLAN: We know, Mom, but how can we eat? With the senseless deaths from yesterday, I question how we can even eat. SHEILA (grinning): At least you are, honey. DYLAN (winking): I can't ever resist Mrs. Hollis' omelets. Nobody can. She makes them wonderfully! MRS. HOLLIS: Thank you, sir. That makes me pleased. Do you want some breakfast, Ms. Harper? I have plenty. MICHELLE: No thank you, Mrs. Hollis. I had grabbed a donut at the office. AURORA (Dylan and Sheila's niece): I don't think anyone can eat, Uncle Dyl. It is so hard to fathom what happened. It was despicable. I got a call from someone I know on Facebook who lives there. We met at a new age convention I went to in Daytona Beach. She told me that the area by the Pulse was closed for hours, and a state of emergency is still in effect. DEREK: Was anyone in there you knew, Aurora? AURORA: No, thank goodness for that. Although, Linda Atchison told me that someone she knew from her days at UCF was. Thankfully that person was able to escape. (Enter: Libby) LIBBY: Yeah, when Linda got that text from her friend, she was so relieved. Have you heard anything from anyone down there? SHEILA: No. Not that we knew personally. Rose told us that there was someone who their friend, John, knew. But we haven't heard anything from them on that end. DYLAN: Rose called me an hour ago. From what I knew, she told me that their friend, Allan, got out of there ahead of time. He had to work the next morning, so he went to his hotel. He is safe, and uninjured. (Enter: Bryan. He is distressed.) BRYAN: Sir, Madam, we have a problem. A big problem. SHEILA: What is it, Bryan? BRYAN: Jennifer Barrett is in the foyer, and she is gloating. MICHELLE: That woman! She would dance on the grave of anyone. DYLAN: After all that happened yesterday, I really do not want to deal with that nasty woman. SHEILA (putting her arm around her twin): Nobody does, honey. But we better get it done. DYLAN: Yeah, you're right, Sheila. Together? SHEILA (hugging Dylan closely, reassuring her twin): Always. (Jennifer is in full gloat mode) JENNIFER: Isn't it a LOVELY day?! Forty-nine perverts are dead! MRS. AMBERSON: That woman is delusional! (The entire company is disgusted) MRS. HOLLIS: You had better not have said what I thought I heard! JENNIFER: Oh, shut up, and bring me my breakfast, peasant! (Derek whirls on Jennifer) DEREK: You don't live here, lady! And because you don't live here, you don't have the right to tell our servants what to do! JENNIFER: You speak when you are spoken to, brat! DEREK: Again, you do not live here! And since you don't, that does not give you the right to order me around in my own house! You are an interloper and you are NOT welcome here! And I would advise you to keep your mouth shut! JENNIFER: Shut up, brat! Or I will bust you in the mouth! AURORA: Leave Derek alone, you bitch! And if you DARE hit him, I will file charges against you for assault! JENNIFER: Oh, you all are mad because the day that happened was a FANTASTIC day for morals and decency! (Sheila is disgusted by her gall) SHEILA: Morals and decency?! You are disgusting! Forty-nine people are dead and all you can do is GLOAT?! JENNIFER: Damn right I'm gloating! Those fags got what they deserve and they are going to hell! What a JOLLY day it is! MICHELLE (disgusted): I have never seen a more disgusting woman than you are! JENNIFER: Who cares what you think?! MICHELLE: Have you absolutely NO compassion?! JENNIFER (screaming): NO, I DO NOT!!! And I am damned proud of it! I hate anything nice! I love things that are wicked! I am damned proud of what happened! SHEILA (savagely): You don't EVER scream at my mother! Now, you get the hell out of this house, Barrett! I don't ever want to see your rotten face again! Leave right now, or I will have you THROWN out! JENNIFER: No! I don't have to! I will not be leaving here! DYLAN (acidly): Either you leave this house and this neighborhood, or I will turn your ass in to the police! JENNIFER: Oh, really?! I think I am just going have to call the police on you! You threatened me! (As usual, she folds her hands in a botched attempt to look innocent.) AURORA: You do not live here, bitch! You threatened us! JENNIFER: I did not! I just came in for my breakfast! (Once again, she is lying) This is MY house you know. This neighborhood is called Jennifer's Hill, and you all know that! (Enter the rest of the family and servants. Even Tim Lexington, her former ally, is furious) TIM: Well, well, well. You never learn, do you, bitch? JENNIFER: None of you are able to remove me! I have more rights than you do! I am more moral than everyone else in this room! (Sheila has had enough! She storms over to Jennifer and knocks her down hard!) SHEILA: I told you, bitch! And I warned you many times, now, you either get the hell out of this house and this neighborhood, or I will see to it that Jacqueline breaks your nose again! JENNIFER (screaming): She is going to pay for breaking my nose! MICHELLE: You get out of here, before YOU get broken! JENNIFER: Damn you! This is MY house! All of Boston is MINE! I am Jennifer Barrett, damn it! This whole damned town is MINE! SHEILA: You damned liar! Mrs. Amberson, can you call the police? MRS. AMBERSON: Right away, ma'am. (Jennifer is infuriated.) JENNIFER: Who will believe you?! LIBBY: Allow me, Sheila. SHEILA: All right. (Libby grabs Jennifer, by the hair, and drags her to the front of the house. She then throws her out. The police is there. Libby goes to the officer.) LIBBY: Get this vermin out of our neighborhood! OFFICER: With pleasure, Ms. Atchison. JENNIFER: Get your damned hands off of me, you bastard! OFFICER: You never learn, do you? JENNIFER: Aw, shut up! (The officer hits Jennifer.) OFFICER: No, YOU shut up, and if I catch you in this neighborhood again, I will throw you in jail! JENNIFER: Try it! I will slap a lawsuit on your ass and I will win! ASHLEY: She sounds like that damned Donald Trump more and more everyday! JENNIFER: HE will bring this country back to greatness! (Ashley, like her Aunt Sheila, slaps her) ASHLEY: Shut the hell up, bitch! You are a disgusting woman! Get her out of here! OFFICER: With pleasure, Miss Ashley. (The police car speeds off, with the screaming Jennifer in back! She is banging on the windows and screaming all the way down Mount Vernon Street. The scene fades out. The scene fades in again, with Phyllis Logan, who plays Michelle, stepping out of character, with the entire HF cast behind her. They are all gathered in Dylan and Sheila's foyer.) PHYLLIS LOGAN: Hello, I'm Phyllis Logan and I play Michelle Harper. On June 12th of this year, an armed man stormed into an LGBT nightclub, The Pulse, in Orlando, Florida, and killed forty-nine people and injured 53 more. We are all saddened by the deaths of those people in such a savage and senseless fashion and just how this deed was done out of pure hatred. The survivors and the families of those killed are in our thoughts and prayers. We at AlbieGray Productions wish to extend our condolences and our thoughts to those who were killed and injured in this senseless tragedy. (The scene fades once again. The credits roll over a hot set of Dylan and Sheila's den.) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila